lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pranks for the Memories (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Pranks for the Memories is the third unlockable episode that belongs to The Loud House. It is unlocked by purchasing the second The Loud House Team Pack, which features Luan and Luna Loud. Summary Lincoln and the other Loud Siblings plan on turning the tables on Luan Loud during April Fools Day, but their prank goes wrong and causes Luan to lose her memory. Transcript The episode begins with Lincoln waking up, only to find out that today is April 1st! Lincoln: Oh crap, it’s April Fools Day!! (To the audience) For those that don’t know, April Fools Day is Luan’s favorite holiday; and as such, she goes all out in the hopes of pranking my sisters and I. (He notices that the stairs are covered in oil) Well, that’s predictable... (He then slides down the banister. He notices a wading pool filled with sludge at the bottom. He hops off the banister before landing in it) Luan really needs to try harder... Maybe it’s just me, but these are getting predictable... Lincoln then sees a tripwire across the kitchen door which he steps over. The other pranks he encounters are a boxing glove on a spring attached to the fridge door, a puddle of grease in the middle of the floor, a bucket of runny eggs positioned on top of the door frame to the dining room & a balloon filled with mayonnaise on his seat. Lincoln avoids all of them as he goes to eat. Lincoln: It's like Luan is running out of ideas. I better clean up what she's set out so the others don't get pranked. Lincoln finishes eating & disposes of Luan's pranks while trying to avoid being on the receiving end of them. Once he finishes he goes to watch TV. Lincoln: I have a feeling Luan has more pranks in store. Meanwhile, the other Loud siblings wake up, only to fall victim to various pranks... Lori: (Checks her phone before it explodes, covering her in ink) DAMN IT LUAN!! Leni: (Puts on her clothes before she notices that her dress exposes her bikini) Aw man, not again.... Luna: (Tuning her guitar before it explodes in her face) GAH!! Why’s it gotta be April Fools Day?! Lynn: (Puts on her football helmet, only to be drenched in cold water) Yadablahblahblahblah! Luan you are SO dead! Lucy: (Awakes from her coffin to see that her clothes were painted in bright colors) I am sick of having to put up with this every year.... Lola: (Polishes her tiara only for it to break apart into smaller pieces) Gr...... WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON LUAN, I’LL BREAK MR. COCONUTS & USE HIM AS FIREWOOD!!!! Lana: (Polishes her tools only to have them to dissolve in acid) Aw..... I HATE APRIL FOOLS DAY! Lisa: (Working on an experiment before it explodes in her face) LUAN!!!! SOONER OR LATER A SWIFT DOSE OF KARMA WILL BE BROUGHT APON YOU! Lily: (Wakes up with her dirty diaper on her forehead) Poopoo? A few minutes later, Lincoln sees all of her sisters with the exception of Luan coming down the stairs Lincoln: Looks like Luan hits you guys hard... Lori: She better give my phone back or she's dead. Leni: I can't believe she ruined my clothes. Luna: I'll make her pay for my guitar exploding in my face! Lynn: I'll go Lunatic Lynn on her. Lucy: This time she's gone too far. I know you can’t tell by the tone of my voice, but I am upset. Lana: I say we prank her right back. Lola: That's perfect. Let's give her a taste of her own medicine. Lisa: Maybe then she'll think through future pranks. Lily: *Raspberry* Lincoln: Yeah, but how can we? Whatever it is, it has to be perfect; something that she wouldn’t expect! Meanwhile, in Luan’s Room... Luan: So far today has gotten off to a good start. If everyone thinks what they've been through this morning is bad wait until they see what I have planned later on. I just hope that the rest of the members of April’s Prank Sisterhood will be pleased with the pranks I pull today... Hopefully pleased enough to crown me.... The Pranking Queen of Royal Woods!! (She laughs evilly as she plans more of her pranks) Meanwhile, the other Loud siblings are reviewing their ideas for their latest prank Lisa: So I figure that we should Mr Coconuts & sneak away with him. We'll pretend that we kidnap him & Luan will be lured outside where we set up a bucket of flour that falls on her when she comes out the door. To top it all off we then dump honey on her. Lincoln: Sounds good. Who's doing what? Lori: I can be the one who grabs Mr. Coconuts, while Leni, Luna, Lynn & Lincoln can set up the flour. Lucy, Lana, Lola & Lisa can set up the honey. Lincoln: Sounds good. Shall we get to it? Lisa: Sooner is later than never... Lincoln: Alright guys, let’s do this! The Loud siblings find a bucket that they fill up with flour & place on top of the front door. They also find jars of honey in the pantry that they grab. Lori goes upstairs & waits for the signal while everyone else waits outside. Once Lincoln gives the signal Lori creeps into Luan's room. Luan: I wonder how I can prank the others throughout the day. I need to think of something that'll impress April's Prank Sisterhood. Lori makes sure to avoid being seen by Luan. She grabs Mr Coconuts & creeps back to the door. She then gets Luan's attention by using Mr Coconuts. Mr Coconuts: Luan help! I’m being kidnapped! Luan: Hey! Hands off the puppet! Lori runs downstairs with Mr. Coconuts as Luan gives chase. Lori exits the front door making sure to avoid letting the bucket fall on her. When Luan goes through the door the bucket of flour tips on her. Some of it gets in her eyes & blinds her. Luan: Gah!! I’m blind! I can’t see! What a sight for sore eyes! (She laughs before trying to regain her sight) The honey is then poured on Luan as everyone laughs, Luan stumbles into the street as she tries to figure out which way she's going. A car comes along & hits Luan knocking her to the ground & causing her to fall unconscious. Lincoln: Oh no! Everyone rushes over to Luan. Tarman gets out of his car to notice what happened Tarman: Oh crap! I just committed a hit and run! I better make like a tree and get outta here! (He runs in the opposite direction as he woops like Curly) Lori: Guys... I think we literary went too far. For all we know she could be dead! Lincoln: What do we do? Lisa: I should be able to check her pulse, if she still has one that is... As everyone checks on Luan, Lynn Sr.& Rita come outside & gasp in horror at what they see before running over. Lynn Sr: Oh my god!! What in the name of Kefka Palazzo happened here!!? Lori: We were playing a prank on Luan & it went horribly wrong. She was hit by a car. Rita: We need to get her to the hospital. Everyone puts Luan in the van & drives to the hospital. A few minutes later they arrive as they rush towards the emergency ward. Nurse: Jesus Christ on a cracker! What happened to her?! Rita: Our daughter was pranked & it went horribly wrong. She was hit by a car. Nurse: Don’t worry, I should be able to check her out in the hopes of finding any major injuries! BRB! The nurse takes Luan to be checked out for her injuries. Everyone else waits in the foyer. Lincoln: I can't believe this. We're no better than Luan for what happened. Lori: What we did was worse than any prank she ever pulled. Lisa: I think she'll recover. The injuries she sustained don't appear to be too serious. Lynn Sr: After this is sorted out we'll need to talk about what's acceptable for April Fools Day pranks. Everyone continues waiting in the foyer. A few minutes later the nurse reappears Rita: How is she? Nurse: She isn't severely injured. She only suffered a few bruises, cuts & grazes. Lynn Sr: Can we see her? Nurse: Sure thing. I'll take you to her. Everyone is taken to Luan's room. She's still unconscious. Lincoln: I hope she wakes up soon. Lori: We all do. The 1ST thing we're doing when she does is apologize. Lynn Sr: I think it's important that we discuss what's acceptable & what isn't for pranks so that something like this doesn't happen again. Rita: The last thing we need is for someone to get seriously hurt or killed from a prank gone wrong. Luan soon wakes up. Luan: Where am I? Lori: Luan, we're sorry for what we did. We went too far. Luan: What are you talking about? Lincoln: We're referring to the prank we pulled on you earlier. We kidnapped Mr Coconuts & dumped you in flour & honey. You blindly walked into the street & got hit by a car. Luan: I don't remember that happening. I don't even know who any of you are. Lisa: Guys I think she has amnesia. Lynn Sr: That, is not a good sign... What’s amnesia again? Rita: It’s when someone loses their memories... I just hope it’s temporary... Luan: Who are you guys? Lori: We're your family. Luan: I don’t remember having a family.... Lisa: Don’t worry Luan, I should be able to make a machine that can jog your memories back. Luan: I didn't know memories could jog. Rita: It’s a figure of speech deary, let’s get you home so you can get your memories back) Lynn Sr & Rita fill out the paperwork to allow Luan to leave the hospital. They soon return home. Luan: So this is where I live? Lincoln: Pretty much, it ain’t much but it’s the best we got. Luan: Well, it is pretty nice... Unknown to them, a quartet of robed females watches them from the shadows Aurora: Looks like Luan isn't living up to our expectations. Frieda: Maybe she's planning something big. Magdalene: If she doesn't do something soon she will be punished. Zyzy: She better not bring same on us. The cultists watch as Luan is taken inside. A few minutes later, Lisa soon emerges with a hemisphere shaped device which she puts on Luan's head. She hooks the device up to a machine & turns it on. Lisa: This machine should restore Luan's memories. The machine sends non lethal electrodes to the headpiece. Luan feels a tingling sensation as the machine continues to produce the electrodes. Slowly Luan begins regaining her memories. It takes 15 minutes for her to remember everything about her life. Lincoln: Are you OK Luan? Luan: I've never felt better. Where did Mr Coconuts go? Lori: Here he is. Lori gives Mr Coconuts to Luan. Lori: We're sorry for what we did. We all got so fed up with your extreme pranks that we wanted to show you how it felt to be on the receiving end of a prank. It went horribly wrong & you got hurt. Please forgive us. Luan: It’s okay guys, but I'm actually kind of impressed. I've never seen you guys fool me like that before. Lynn Sr: Now that you're back to normal we need to discuss rules for pranks that can & can't be played. From now on pranks that cause malicious destruction of property, injury, death or are generally too extreme are off limits. Rita: Anyone who breaks this rule will be severely punished. Luan: Good idea. It would be tragic if something horrible happened because of a prank. I'll try not to go too far with any future pranks. Lincoln: I'm glad to hear that. Unknown to them, the four cultists find their way inside without being noticed Aurora: If Luan doesn't step up her game she'll be sorry. Frieda: We can't allow her to bring shame on us. Magdalene: We'll make her the biggest April Fool ever. Zyzy: The name of the April's Prank Sisterhood shall not be tarnished. The robed girls hide as they watch the Loud family go on with business as usual. During dinner, everyone discusses how crazy the day has been. Luan: Today was quite possibly the craziest April Fools Day we've ever had. Lori: I'll say. Nothing compares to what happened today. Lincoln: Let it be a lesson for all of us. It's all fun & games until someone gets hurt. Lynn Sr: Truer words have never been spoken. Rita: I hope that we never have to experience anything like what we did today again. Suddenly the 4 robed girls appear from their hiding place. Luan: Oh no! It's April's Prank Sisterhood! Lincoln: Who in the world are April’s Prank Sisterhood? Luan: They're a cult of pranksters. It's their fault I get so crazy on April Fools Day. Bad things happen when you don't impress them with your pranks. Lincoln: We're not letting them try anything crazy. Lori: If you 4 think you'll get the last laugh on us you're wrong. Aurora: You have failed to impress us Luan. Frieda: You have brought shame on us all. Magdalene: Now you shall be punished. Zyzy: I hope you're ready for what we have in store for you. The April's Prank Sisterhood grab Luan & try to take her outside where a pool of water mixed with animal excrement awaits. Luan: LET ME GO. Lori: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER. The Loud family begin fighting with Aurora, Frieda, Magdalene & Zyzy for Luan. The Loud Family grab 1 of Luan's arms while the cult members grab the other. They begin pulling Luan like she's a tug of war rope. Luan screams as she begs for them to stop. Luan: YOU'RE GOING TO DISLOCATE MY SHOULDERS, LET GO OF ME!! The Loud Family let go causing Aurora, Frieda, Magdalene & Zyzy to stumble backwards. They end up falling in the pool of excrement causing them to scream in disgust. Aurora: YUCK!!! WE'RE FILTHY!!! Frieda: HOW DID WE FALL FOR OUR OWN PRANK?! Magdalene: WE'RE A FAILURE!!! Zyzy: ABORT MISSION!!! Aurora, Frieda, Magdalene & Zyzy run off humiliated at their misfortune. Luan: Looks like they stink at pranks. Lori: I totally saw that coming. Lincoln: This is the third set of villains this week, what is happening to us?! Lori: I can ask the same thing... First we get set upon by a group of men who wanted my phone, then I get kidnapped by a guy who tried to marry me & now this! I’m literally baffled here guys. Lisa: Almost as if this town is falling victim to a massive crime wave! We should be ready for whatever comes our way, because I feel like it won’t stop here... Meanwhile, in the lair of Demhotep... Demhotep: How could you four fail me? Aurora: It's not our fault things didn't work out! Frieda: It's the fault of Luan's siblings that everything went wrong! Magdalene: She shamed us! Zyzy: We're so getting revenge! UMVK: I don't think so. Devil Dogs, take these failing cultist into the torture chambers! The April's Prank Sisterhood members are taken to the Torture Cells as they scream hysterically. Demhotep: That family is giving me a headache. I won't let them evade me any longer. They haven't seen my true power yet. (He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black) Trivia *It is revealed that Luan’s reason for her over the top April Fools Day pranks were mainly to apese April’s Prank Sisterhood. *The episode’s title is based on the phrase: “Thanks for the memories” *Kefka Palazzo is mentioned in this episode Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12 Category:Episodes